godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Varan
"I almost lost hope too once before way back when, but then I met Godzilla and the others and made me realize that it isn't too late to fix the mistakes of my past. If a sorry loser like me can accomplish something like that, then you can do that too." -'Varan' to Cana Alberona in "Fairy Glitter" Varan 'is a founding and current member of the 'Earth Defenders, as well as a Kaiju that has existed for over a thousand years following the infamous Toba Extinction and was one of the many ancient Kaiju that vanished following the epic battle between King Caesar and Megalon that nearly destroyed the natural balance of Terra. Appearance Varan is a tan-colored reptile with smooth loose skin on his chest, legs and arms and rough, hard reptilian scales on his back and tail. He also has a long row of spikes running down from the top of his head to the end of his tail, as well as three smaller spikes sticking out of each side of his head and several even smaller spikes lining his eyebrows. He has loose webbing in between his long fingers as well as loose membranes between his legs and arms that he uses to help him glide across the sky, similar to a flying squirrel. After becoming a member of Fairy Tail Varan is given his Guild Mark. His is read and located on his left shoulder. Personality Varan is known for being very daring and willing to challenge himself by performing outlandish and ridiculous tasks. This was first demonstrated when he willing accepted Cana Alberona's challenge at seeing who was the better drinker, though he seemed to regret it the next day. He also has a lot of pride in his abilities and often likes to poke fun at his comrades just to rile them up a little, such as when he poked fun at Baragon for his grumpy attitude during the fight against Naked Mummy and Dark Unicorn. He also has been shown to posses some guilt over his previous aggression towards humans History Varan was an ancient Kaiju that lived a thousand years ago during a time when Kaiju were divided into different categories to preserve balance in nature. However, when King Caesar and Megalon began their epic battle and threatened to disturb the balance, Varan was seen fighting Ebirah with a large group of human ships filled with fleeing citizens of the Ryukyu Kingdom being caught in the crossfire. However, following King Caesar and Megalon's supposed deaths when the Cryog ship crashed into Terra, Varan and the other ancient Kaiju went into hiding. Synopsis Devonian Arc Varan is discovered resting below a lake in China when he encounters a small team of humans researching undocumented Kaiju. Angered at being disturbed, he attacks and pursues the group until Rodan suddenly appears and attacks him, sparking a heated battle between the two. As they continue fighting, they end up at a Chinese military base and are attacked by the Chinese army, forcing them to retreat. Later, Varan and Rodan return to the base to continue their battle and Varan is able to tear the skin of one of Rodan's wings, forcing him to retreat once again. Before he can claim victory though, Gaira suddenly appears after being freed by Lucy Casprell and attacks Varan. The two battle and Varan is overpowered by the Gargantua and tries to retreat by gliding away over the sea, only for Gaira to hitch a ride on him as the two disappear. It was later revealed that they had crashed in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Varan is also seen in a flashback when the Shobijin briefly explain to Lucy the history of how Kaiju were meant to keep balance in nature. As King Caesar and Megalon battle, Varan is seen rising from the ocean alongside Ebirah and the two monster begin to brawl, with Ryukyu Kingdom Ships being caught between the battling giants. Varan is also featured in a mural on Infant Island, being found in the 'Water' monsters section. Trilopod War Arc Varan is captured by the Trilopods and is taken to their hive in Los Angles along with other Terrian Kaiju. He and the other kaiju are soon freed by King Caesar and all rally behind Godzilla in battling the Trilopods, Varan aiding Zilla in attaking a Trilopod/Titanosaurus hybrid but the terrain kaiju are soon confronted by Magita. Despite his best efforts Varan as well as the other Earth Kaiju are overwhelmed by the queen Trilopod, but Godzilla absorbs their energy and unlocks Burning Mode to destroy Magita Once Magita is destroyed, Varan and the other kaiju follow Godzilla out to see. Post-Trilopod War Arc Sometime after the Trilopod War, Varan and other Terrian kaiju rally on the Monster Islands and under Godzilla's lead, becoming the Earth Defenders. After Godzilla announces a meeting to dicuss the resent events in Brisbane, Varan and the other Earth Defenders listen to Godzilla explain the possibility of a new Kaiju faction until SpaceGodzilla and the Earth Conquerors confronts the Earth Defenders. However before a battle can ensues, both factions are sucked through magic circle, transporting them from Monster Islands to Earth Land. When the Dark Guilds Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy come to attack Fairy Tail and Godzilla, Varan and the other Earth Defenders appear easily fend off both Dark Guilds. He is seen seated with the other Defenders as Godzilla explains who they to Fairy Tail and that they might not be the only Kaiju Faction in Earth Land. After Makarov Dreyar welcomes the kaiju into the guild and gives them their guild marks, Varan is seated with the other Earth Defenders and the main members of Fairy Tail as the Shobijin show the Godzilla's memories. He like the other defenders is shocked when Fairy Tail accepts them as their new guilds and it turns out Varan settled a bet with Baragon about whether or not Fairy Tail would let them stay, which he won. Afterwards Cana Alberona challenges Varan to a drink to which he accepts. While the other Defenders partake in a bar fight, both Varan and Cana are appear totally wasted during their drink off, to which Varan continues to drink after being teased by Cana. After the party dies down Varan and Cana are passed out, with him resting on a barrel. The next day, Varan is with Cana and Baragon at the bar as he struggles in getting over his hangover from his drinking match. Later in the day Varan is conversing with the other members of Fairy Tail, he also also surprised and amused to see Rodan carrying a sleeping Wendy Marvell on his back. Tenrou Island Arc When Makarov announces the participants for the S-Class Wizard Trial, Varan and the other Earth Defenders stand on stage as Fairy Tail's master adds that Earth Defenders are able to participate in the trial. Varan along with Mothra Lea partner with Cana and Lucy Heartfilia. One week later, Varan and his team meet the other teams at the port of Hargeon. While on the boat to Tenrou Island, Varan explains to Wendy Marvell Rodan's ability to absorb heat and turn it into energy. After Freed Justine's magic barrier wares off the boat, Varan and his team make a dive for the water and swim to the Island as fast as they can, only to be the last ones to make it. The team end up taking the C Route where they encounter Freed, Bickslow, Kumonga and Kamoebas in a Combat Route and both teams battle. Varan finishes the fight by grabbing Kumonga's Webbing, spinning the latter around and then releases the spider sending him crashing into Freed and Kameobas, knocking all three unconscious. When the team meets at the check point with the other winning teams, Makarov announces that the teams will longer need their Earth Defender partners and Varan departs with the other Earth Defenders. While on the way back to base camp, Varan and the other kaiju talk about their experiences in the S-Class Trial, Varan laughs as he tells the others how he swung Kumonga around. Suddenly Varan and the other Defenders sense a dark force and is commanded by Godzilla to find the Fairy Tail mages to make sure they are safe. Varan and King Caesar locate Cana, Lucy, Gray Fullbuster and Loke who are confronted by Caprico and Gabara. Varan and the mages are ordered to stand aside by King Caesar who plans to face Gabara one-on-one. After Gabara cheats in the battle and defeats King Caesar, Varan becomes enraged when Gabara says Caesar is responsible for the destruction of the Ryukyu Kingdom. After King Caesar reawakens in his berserk-state and defeats Gabara, Caesar attacks Varan and the others. After realizing the cause of Caesar's rage, Varan devices a plan with Lucy and Gray. After Lucy and Gray restrain King Caesar, Varan tries to old him down and attempts to snap him out his rage but Caesar pounce on him and begins to charge up his Solar Beam on Varan, but Caesar then regains his sanity and passes out, releasing Varan. Varan proceeds to carry the unconscious King Caesar and retreats with Cana, Lucy and Gray while Loke faces Caprico one-on-one. Once they are far enough, Cana decided the group should split up, while Varan takes King Caesar to the base camp but suspect that Cana intends to proceed with the S-Class Wizard Trial. Soon Varan encounters Godzilla, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy, Happy, Rodan, Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily, He the places King Caesar's unconscious body next to the defeated Makarov. Varan later leaves the group so he can try and track down Cana. Abilities 'Gliding Abilities: ' Thanks to the membrane between his arms and legs, Varan is capable of gliding at high speeds. It also allows him to charge into opponents and knock them down, a tactic he uses on Gabara and King Caesar in his berserk-mode. 'Back Spikes: '''The spikes that run along Varan's back and tail are shown to be quite sharp and can aid him combat, such as with his battle with Rodan, where his spikes shredded the pterosaur's wings. '''Immense Strength: '''Varan can use both tooth and claw when in battle, as seen when he aids Zilla in attacking the Trilopod Titanosaurus and Magita. He was also fast enough to grab Rodan by the leg and has enough strength to hold Rodan to the ground. '''Tri-phibian Tributes: ' Varan is a kaiju who is capable of battling in water, on land and in the sky, making him almost adaptable and ready in any battle field. His membrane allows him to gliding in the air. The webbing between his hands and feet aid him in swimming as well in gliding. '''Durability: '''Varan has shown to have some impressive durability, being able to endure a beating from Rodan and Gaira. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Water Kaiju Category:Characters